Sometimes I Wish I Didn't
by Mindless Dreaming
Summary: Meet Melanie. A watcher that meets a mover, Nick. They set off to find her mother that's in the division. But what are they getting themselves into?
1. My mother was one of the best watchers

I'm Melanie. And I'm a watcher. My mother is a watcher, and my father doesn't have any powers. But I still got my mother's powers. Sometimes I wish I didn't.

My mother was one of the best watchers in the world (as I say it), until she was taken away by divison. It happened so many years ago. I don't want to know how many years ago. All I remember is divison telling me she will be leaving me. All alone.

So this is me. An orphan watcher that walks everywhere. I walk far. My mom left me in Japan, but now I finally saved up money to rent an apartment in London for three years. Trust me, That was a lot of work.

It was late on October 20th, 2006, when I decided to walk home from the bar a different way. I never should have done that. _Ever._

I ran. Something was behind me. Maybe someone? All I knew is that they were fast. And they were a mover. So it had to be someone. Adernaline was rushing through my body. I thought it was the vison I had three hours ago. I'll try to tell you what I saw.

"I _see me walking through something pitch black, at night. Someones trying to make me stop. It's a male."_

The only thing I thought I could do was listen to my vison. So I stopped.

I stood there, waiting for the thing to come up and kill me, or something. _Nothing. _I turned around, and it was still coming, but now in a walk.

Finally, the thing was fifteen feet awat from my face. I could start seeing that my vison was true. It was a male. In my opinion, for what I could see I thought he was actually sexy.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk to you?" He shouted to me. I froze. My mother strictly told me never to talk to someone with powers that I didn't know. "She's gone now, just say sorry." I whispered to myself.

I slowly turned around. He was staring at me with his deep blue eyes, and I knew he wasn't evil in anyway whatsoever. "I'm sorry… I just thought you were divison." I said.

"Well, I'm not. I promise." He said.

"Well… I promise is a promise, If your lieing, I will kill you". I said strictly.

"jeez… Temper?. Well, I'm Nick. I'm a mover. And you?" He said. "I'm Melanie. I'm a watcher. You might have heard of my mother." I said back.

"_Crap. Why did I have to tell him about my mother?" I thought. _"No… I don't know many watchers. Only you and another man." He replied. "Good." I said. "You would'nt really want to meet her. She was taken." I said. "Ugh… Melanie, stop giving it all out." I thought. " Well, It's late. I'm tired. Can I go home?" I asked. "Sure.. would you mind if I came in with you? I don't have anywhere to go. Please." He asked.

How can you say no to that? His sweet tone and his blue eyes… swallowed me. "Sure… But we're not sleeping in the same bed." I said almost kind of snotty. "Thank you so much! Really…". He said sweetly. After I said sure… I'm surprised he didn't run away by the way I said it.

We walked to my apartment. "This is it". I said while I unlocked the door. We walked in. the clock read 2:31am. I hate working at the bar.

I showed him my room, shut the door with him inside, and walked to my room. Not even bothering to take my clothes off or wash my face, I laid in bed and immediately fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I awoke the sound of something sizzling in the kitchen. I walked in, and I saw Nick making eggs. "You really didn't have to…" I said. "But I did." He said sweetly yet quirky. "How do you like your eggs?" "Scrambled is okay." I said.

The eggs tasted really amazing. He could cook. We ate in silence. The only words he ever said was "Thank you for letting me stay." He got up, grabbed his jacket, and left.

I followed him outside. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I don't know. Probably to find someone who will take me in tonight." He said with a smirk. I put my head down… and said to myself, "He can stay one more night." I looked up, and he just looked at me.

~*~*~*~*~

" Do you want to stay with me one more night?" I asked. "Seriously? I thought you hated me." He replied. "Yes, I'm serious." "Thank you so much! I've never had someone ask me if I want to stay another night!" He said with a smile.

I opened up my notepad and started drawing. Another vision.

_"I see my mother. She's in the divison… she's the only one in the ward. She doesn't have anything hooked up to her. Just sitting on her bed." "I see her… she's getting up… running."_

That's all I saw.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked. I didn't even know I was crying. " I just had a vision… it's my mother." I said with a tear rolling down my eye.

Nick grabbed my notepad and looked at the picture. She's getting tested. Isn't she? "She could be… I want to find out. She was trying to escape."

" We could try to find her." He said. "We could get caught though." I Said. I don't even know where she is."

"That's why there's maps. I know where some of the locations are." He said. I saw him move a map of the world from across the room. It's funny how I didn't even know I owned a map. "Okay… I know there's one in Japan, New York, or Berlin. That's it. Where was she when she was taken?" He asked. " Well… she was in Japan on her honeymoon with her new husband." I said. "Then she's in Japan." He said.

He just stared at me as I started to cry. We hugged. This is the first time I'd ever started to trust someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, plz subsribe, favorite and review!**_

_**I hope I can write more of this.!**_


	2. The White Van

**Okay guys. So you know my one shot, "Sometimes I wish I didn't?" well. I'm turning into a story. So please read the first one before this, because it's chapter one!! Thanks Oh yeah. I changed my PenName. So I'm BrookieWuvsYou now.**

* * *

We were walking quietly at the peak of dawn. No one knew who we were, but the division. Why would they hunt us down? They're the ones that took my mother away from me and ruined my whole lifetime in under ten minutes, so why? As I've told you before… I'm Melanie. And I'm a watcher. I see the future. Well, a few weeks ago, I meet a mover, Nick. And He's helping me find my mother. Just one step at a time we're getting closer and closer to her… without even knows where she exactly is. Who knows, we could actually be getting farther and farther away from her, or she could be dead. We don't know until we find out.

It was three weeks until I walked home from the bar and met Nick. We weren't exactly friends, but you know what I mean. I haven't had a vision for a while, almost a month to be exact. But I still constantly carried my pad and paper around.

I woke up one day on November 1st, 2006, and the air just didn't feel the same. I just had this feeling that something was creeping me away from the hotel room. I peered out the window, and I saw a shadow. It wasn't a human. Well it didn't look like one from four floors above the ground. The next thing I knew, gunshots. They were going through the windows someone threw a mother-fucking grenade. "NICK! Where the hell are you?!" I screamed. I ran into the bathroom, where it seemed like none of the flying bullets were going, and Nick was in the shower. Wow. He must have been in there a while for him not to notice. "Nick! Get out of the shower! NOW!" I yelled. "Why?" he said. "Um you can't hear the guns?!" "No?" "Oh my god Nick. Just get out of the shower!" And he did, and we crawled on the floor out of the smashed hotel room.

When we got out of the hotel, we didn't tell anyone that someone was trying to hunt us down. That would just be pretty weird. So we ran out to car, which was actually brand new, and we jumped in and drove ninety down the freeway. I wasn't driving. You can tell how much adrenaline goes through Nick in a short amount of time. We didn't have seat belts on, and at this point I didn't really care. "Get in the back." Nick told me. "Why?" I said. "So you can watch to see if a mysterious black or white van is stalking us." He said. "Haha. That's' not funny." "I'm serious." I jumped in the back and glued my eyes to the back windshield. "How do you know what the division drives?" I asked. "That's something for me to know and for you to find out." He replied.

After about twenty minutes of being in a traffic jam behind a tractor, a white van appeared. You know, the ones that you freak out about when you're on the side of the road, thinking people will jump out and kidnap you. Yeah, that kind of white van. "Nick, there's a white van." I said. "Aha. Finally some action." He said back. Without even knowing if it was division or not, he passed every single car behind the so called, "Traffic Jam". We drove about two miles out, and I think the white van caught on that we weren't normal people if we were going ninety miles per hour down a gravel road in England. They followed us.

"Shit, Nick. The white van is on our tail." I said.

"Damn that white van." He said with a smile that I could see through the mirror.

He took a sharp right turn onto the highway, which, he clearly wasn't in England very long, because he was driving on the right side of the road.

"Um Nick, you blonde. You're on the wrong side." I said, smirking.

"Oh sorry for not being German or whatever England people are called!"

I rolled my eyes. The white van had slowed down or went straight, cause I didn't see it anymore. Finally after almost two months, I had a vision.

"**My mother is with the division. She's surprisingly young. She's sitting in a hospital bed with people in black suits with red ties surrounding her. I see needles everywhere, and the black man just grabbed one filled with water. Fuck, that's not water. **_**That's the drug."**_

As soon as my vision was getting good, it ended.

"MELANIE! ANSWER ME BITCH!!" Nick yelled at me.

I shook my head to get back into reality, and all I had to say was, "Holy mother fucker."

"What? Did you have a vision?" Nick questioned.

"Yes." I stuttered.

"What did you see?"

"My mom got the drug."

Nick pushed on the breaks so hard that the car rolled four times.

We weren't hurt or anything. Thank god Nick's a mover, or we both could have been killed right there. My brand new car's hood was completely dented. Shit. What a waste of twenty grand right there.

"What else was it?" Nick asked.

"Well… it must have been years ago because she only looked like 16." I said.

"Did she survive it?"

"I never even got to see them inject into her blood. The vision ended when one of the guys grabbed the syringe off the table." I said.

"Well… if she's dead then why are we trying to get to Korea or wherever the hell she is trying to find her?" Nick snapped back.

"Stop it Nick. We'll just have to wait for another vision. You're making my PMS just a little bit harder."

He gave me a weird as hell face like he thought I was serious.

"Pissed at men syndrome." I snapped back.

His weird face went away, and he smiled and shook his head back and forth.

* * *

Surprisingly after we rolled the car, it still started up. We drove away. But my new mustang would only go to about 50 mph, so we drove to the closest car dealership and rented one.

We drove away from the car dealership as soon as we signed the papers for our used 94 Chevy that we would rent to own. What's the point of getting a new car? We'll probably roll this one, too, knowing Nick.

But, whatever. All we know right now is nothing. We don't even know if we're searching for an alive person, but we keep on driving.


	3. Pervert!

**AUTHORS NOTE- THIS CHAPTER IS RATED ****M**** FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!**

It was two am. Nick was in the front seat; I'm in the back. We didn't get hotel room that night; we just pulled into an abandoned farm and slept in the car. Not comfortable, that's for sure. Nick woke up before me, at around six am, and pulled out immediately. I rolled off the seat, I Guess. Cause when I woke up I was on the car floor, covered with sand. Ugh.

"What the hell? You couldn't wait a while for me to wake up?" I said.

"If I waited for you to wake up, it would be Saturday." Nick said sarcastically.

"It IS Saturday."

"Oh. Well it would be past noon."

"Much better."

I had another vision. I believe it was the "sequel" to my other one. It hit me like a moving truck. And I immediately started drawing.

_The black guy takes the syringe off the table, walks back over to the hospital cot. He's wiping the syringe with antibacterial shit. Holy hell, he's getting closer and closer to my mother. The next thing I know, screams. The bed shakes, she's having a concussion or something over there. The black guy turns around, and shows me his face. Carver._

My vision ended, just like that. I jumped onto the seat of the '94 Chevy and yelled, "Nick. Pull over. NOW." So he did. I threw the drawing of my vision on his lap.

"Holy shit, what is this?" Nick said.

"What do you think, dumbass? It's a vision!"

"Oh."

He stared at it for a while, like ten minutes.

"So. They injected your mother with the drug, and it IS Carver." Nick told me.

"Yes, I guess. She's dead." I said with tears running down my face.

"Don't cry, Melanie. The vision could be off."

"It's not possible for anyone to survive that drug!"

"I know babe, but you just have to trust me on this one."

"Did you just call me babe? PERVERT! I BARELY KNOW YOU!! ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH ME OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled as I opened the car door. I really didn't want to be with Nick right now. At all. I got out of the car, gave him the finger, and walked away. I really never wanted to see Nick again for all I cared.

"Why would he call me babe?" I whispered to myself as I walked away from him.

Nick got out of the car and watched me walk away from him.

"Melanie, don't leave. You're all I have right now."

I didn't say anything, until I heard him running towards me like a wild mustang running away from someone trying to brand it.

He ran up to me, spun me around with his massive arms, and started to kiss me.

My mouth dropped open. I really just wanted to slap him as hard as I possibly could. Until I realized he's a really **really** good kisser. And I kissed him back. When he let go of me, it was so awkward.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"Well… it made me think of those movies where the girls run away pissed off and the boy runs up to them and they make out."

"You're weird. Now tell me why you just sucked your face on mine."

"Well… this is so awkward. But I'm starting to fall for you."

"Um Nick. News flash. We're here to find my dead mother, not summer love."

"PMS much?"

"Yeah. This time it's real."

"Well thanks for that. Now get in the mother fucking car."

"No."

"Oh my god. Without me, Melanie, you would probably be dead by now. You know that?"

"Yeah. I'm not getting in the car with you, Nick."

"Just go. I'm not playing games, bitch."

Well… let's just say I got in the car and nothing happened, when something did happen. Something that you don't need to know. Well. You need to know. S-E-X. Wait, scratch that, it's more like R-A-P-E. Nick is twenty something and I'm almost eighteen. Well, he was very nice at rape.

Well. The next morning was pretty awkward; let's end it at that. We sat up in the car, and drove off.

"Sorry about last night. That really didn't need to happen." Nick said.

"No. Don't say sorry. It was fun." I said like a fucking slut.

He gave me a weird look.

"Sex is fun to you?"

"Yeah. Why is it not for you or something?"

"I never said that."

"Well. You pretty much did."

It got even more awkward when I realized I was bare-ass naked. I was worse then Jennifer Aniston back in the '80's on Rolling Stone. Without telling him, I quietly slid under the car seat and slid some clothes on. He clearly didn't notice.

"So. Are you still mad at me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. For a fact that you fucking raped me last night."

"It was not rape if you enjoyed it."

"Shut up, Nick. I'm hungry."

"Well, me too."

We stopped at McDonald's and got some fake meat hamburgers, and sat in the parking lot and ate them in there. I was not going in that place with not shirt on. Yeah, I had no shirt on. I'm weird.

"It's like my visions are getting closer and closer now." I stated.

"I noticed that. Ever since you met me, you've gotten a lot." Nick replied. "Maybe it has something to do about you falling for someone."

"I don't like you, Nick."

"Um, yeah you kind of do."

"I'm a bad liar."

"I know. Me too."

We finished lunch and left the parking lot.

"Can you stop and get me a shirt?"

"Sure, what size?"

"Medium."

"Ok. But STAY HERE."

Where else am I going to go with only a bra on?"

We pulled into the used clothing store and Nick ran in. It was raining pretty hard, and I really just wanted to sleep in a hotel room. But I knew that if we wanted to find my mother dead or alive, we had to keep money tight and just keep on going. Then, someone walking on the sidewalk caught my eye. A black man, wearing a suit and red tie. CARVER. Before I could duck or hide, the windshield exploded into shattered glass.

"NICK!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

**HEY! Another update before I go. Oh my god it's unexplainable how much fun I had writing this. It's short, but yet so much happens. I hope you keep on reading, and reviewing, and telling the world about my stories! **


	4. three words

I took a deep breath, and slowly opened my eyes. The smell of the gunpowder burned my eyes, and blood was rolling down my leg.

"FUCK!" I screamed at myself.

I took a towel I found on the car floor and put it on my leg, which had a huge gash due to the glass all over the car.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the car with glass up my ass, Nick walked out of the store with a bag full of clothes. When he walked out, his mouth dropped down to the wet ground and he ran over.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"Carver."

"Shit, where'd he go?

"I have no idea. My eyes were closed. Oh, yeah. My leg's cut in half."

"How'd that happen?"

"Glass."

"We have to go to the hospital."

"No."

"Melody… you can see the bone."

"I'm Fine. Trust me."

"I don't care what you say. I'm carrying you there.

"Whatever."

I was actually happy when I limped out of the car and Nick picked me up. My god, he must work out or something. Ten pack much?

When we go to the hospital he put me in a wheelchair and told the lady at the front desk that my leg was literally cut in half. She told us to go to ICU, which was down on the other end of the hospital. So Nick and I walked around the hospital lost like fuck until finally the janitor showed us the way.

"We walked in and the doctor almost immediately runs up to me, with tears running down my eyes because it was starting to sting.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

" I fell on broken glass." I lied.

"Sir, please sit over there. I have it all taken care of now." The doctor said to Nick.

"No… you don't understand. Please."

"Ma'am, we can't let anyone other then your parents with you. And don't lie to me, I know he's not your dad."

He wheeled me away. I ended up being put to sleep. I didn't remember anything.

Over six hours later at 3 am, I was in a hospital bed with Nick kneeling over the bed with tears running down his eyes. I don't know what he said, but I know he said something to me that he would never say to me when I was awake.

"Nick… why the hell are you crying?"

"It's just tha" he said before he ran out of the room.

I took a deep breathe and fell back to sleep. I could barely feel my leg, which was hoisted up and in a giant cast.

"Shit. What are we going to do?" I thought to myself right before I fell back asleep.

_I was dreaming. It was late and I was in bed at my house in Ohio, before I moved to the UK. My mom was in the kitchen, making chocolate chip cookies. I was on the old floral couch watching The Powerpuff girls._

"_Muma! Look!" I yelled. I was four._

"_Honey, it's your favorite show!"_

"_Powerpuff girls!" I yelled back_.

I woke up. And almost immediately started to cry. I missed those days so much that it was crazy. I knew my mother wouldn't be proud of me for all that I've done in the past few months. Cursed, lost my virginity, almost got shot, and now I'm sitting in a hospital in England crying.

Nick walked back in.

"What's wrong? He asked.

"I had a dream." I said with tears running down my eyes.

"I can't tell you. Or it will never happen again in the real world."

I was still crying when the doctor walked in. I didn't even know it name. So, I looked at his nametag and I could barely read it. He must have taken out my old contacts of something.

"Melody, your leg has over thirty staples. I'm looking at about two weeks in the hospital so you don't have to walk around on it at home. And when you do leave it won't be healed so you'll have to be on bed rest for about a month. If you want, we can send nurses over once a week to help you, unless your friend will…" the doctor said while glaring at Nick.

I was so tempted to ask, "what? Do you think just because Nick's shirt is dirty and he has a tattoo means that he can't be responsible for someone else? Well guess what man bitch, he's my best friend. The only person I can lean on, imagine myself with, trust, and believe in. But I didn't because he was right there.

"Okay. But yeah, Nick can take care of me." I said.

"Okay. Get some rest." The doctor said before walking in.

"Fuck him." I said with a smile to Nick.

"Haha. You're so funny."

He lay in the hospital bed with me, and I turned my head towards him. He looked into my eyes, and put his hand to my cheek. My face got closer to his nose and his lips touched mine so soft that I could barely feel them. Then his mouth slowly opened and I could feel his tongue touch my lips. I slowly opened my mouth and we started making out, in the hospital bed with the door open. I slowly pulled away and smiled. All that came out of my mouth was…

"Nick, I love you."

Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I thought this part was an amazing part to end on. I didn't have fun reading this until towards the end. I have no idea why I have so much fun writing romance. Is my action turning into it? Omg, lol. Next chapter will be longer!


	5. Pusher

**A/N- Sorry that my story is turning all mushy mushy love; I promise this one won't have a lot!**

* * *

"_There isn't much to say here. I'm in a hospital in London with a broken leg. Great job Melanie. Maybe I should just get pregnant to make everything just a happy little joy world?"_ Melanie wrote in her vision pad in the very back.

I've been in the hospital for a good two weeks now. I want to get the fuck out of the prison cell. I'm sick of watching TV on those televisions hooked up to the wall with no speakers. I'm sick of eating that shit they call hospital food. I just want to leave.

Nick was sitting in the chair across from my bed.

"Shit Melanie. You need to get better already."

"God. I know. I'm sick of it."

"I mean, even after we get out, what are we going to do?

Melanie didn't know. What were we going to do? Sleep under a bridge or pay two hundred dollars a night for a motel room?

"Who knows."?

Nick just stared at me and smiled.

"What?"

"You're just so beautiful."

"Okay Nick. Just stop. You're like twenty-eight and I'm seventeen. I only slept with you cause I was pissed off and it made me feel better."

"Jeesh. What's your problem?"

"Just leave. That's all I ask from you. Go to McDonald's and get me a fucking big Mac so I don't have to eat that moldy shit."

He laughed, then left the room."

Finally I was alone. I flipped through the television channels and a feasted my eyes on Mtv's sixteen and pregnant. I rolled my eyes. "Really, mtv? Really?" Then I had a vision.

_I was out of the hospital. Lying in a bed. But how? We had nowhere to go after this. Then I realized that I was in an apartment. That's right. An apartment. But who's?_

I awoke from my vision. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Nick came back from his drive, I guess. He re-rented another car from another dealership, and he pretty much drove that other piece of shit that was once a car into someone's driveway and left it there. Out of our hands now.

"I had a vision." I told him.

"What happened?"

"We had an apartment. That's all I saw. I have no idea if it was ours, but yeah. I was in an apartment."

"Well that doesn't help much."

"Actually yes it does, Nick! Where would we go when I check out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon?"

"Live in a car."

"Really, Nick?"

He didn't say anything. And we didn't talk for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning the doctor came in and explained to me that in two weeks he'll take the cast off, so we have to come back in. Hell, I've been in the hospital for almost three weeks now. I'll saw it off by myself.

When we got downtown, something really weird was going on with Nick.

"So where are we going?"

"Um- I have to pick someone up."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Nick, we don't have any friends in the united kingdom. Now where the hell are we going?"

"I already told you. To pick up a friend.

I didn't say anything after that and I just let him drive.

Finally, he pulled into a brick apartment with vines growing all around it. Not my style of home, that's for sure.

"Okay. What are we doing here?"

"I told you. To pick up a friend."

As soon as he said that a red head, about twenty-four years old, runs out of the building and towards the car.

"Nick, who the hell is that?"

"A friend."

"What's her name?"

"I have no idea."

She jumped in the car, and Nick sped out of the driveway.

"Hey, Nick." The girl said a stink eye.

"Um who are you?" He said.

"Shut the fuck up. You know who I am."

"Oh, Hi Nicole."

"There you go. Now whose this little puppy dog you must have found on the side of the street?"

"Just ignore her."

"What the hell Nick? Who is this?" I said.

"A friend."

"Yeah, a friend." She said to me with her lip cocked.

That's when I realized. Nick had no idea who this bitch was. She had _pushed_ him.

* * *

It only took a genius to figure out she's a pusher. I mean, her pupils would randomly change size and Nick was acting like he was high or something. Obvious.

"Pusher." I whispered under my breath.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing."

"No, what, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"You are a bitch. That's all you are. _A dog_.

"Okay. Who the hell are you, and stop pushing Nick!"

"Oh, dog, why? Is it a problem?"

"Um, yeah it is!"

"Well I'm sorry. Get used to me being around, too."

"Why is that, whore?"

"Don't even.

"Watch me."

"Oh yeah? You want to play fetch?"

"Haha. You just think you're so funny."

She slapped me across the face.

"Bitch, don't you touch me again."

"Why don't you just get out of the car, and stand there until a truck hits you?"

She was trying to push me. I put my head into my only leg I could use so my eyes didn't meet hers. Finally, I thought she gave up.

"Okay, "Nicole." I said to her. "Whom do you work for?"

"No one."

"Okay, you can stop acting all innocent now."

"I swear. On god's grave."

Obviously she was Christian.

"This is going to sound weird, but, I'm actually helping you guys."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Carver has been after me for over three years now."

"Okay. You just tried pushing me into killing myself. I'm not dumb. _WHO THE HELL DO YOU WORK FOR?_"

"I'm telling the truth. It's just that I've had a dark history. It's always how I start problem's like this."

I couldn't trust her. I couldn't. Why would someone that just tried to kill her, all of a sudden be on her side?

"Okay. I believe you for now. But if you dare try to come near Nick or I, I will kill you. Got it?"

"Umm I guess?"

"Well you better."

"Um, before I tell you anything else, how did you know I was a pusher?"

"Just… don't talk to me."

With that, Nick was "un-pushed" or however you want to say it.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" He yelled.

"She pushed you to let her get in the car and drive her around. And now she's telling me shit like she's on our side and was trying to get us farther north or something?"

"Well… So what exactly do you want to help us for?" He asked Nicole.

"It's hard to explain. When I was younger my mom and dad were murdered my division. And I've been in foster homes back and forth every month for the last nineteen years. And finally I've been able to have my own apartment for almost six months now. And I never want someone to go through what I did. Ever."

"Then why were you such a bitch earlier?"

"I guess… I don't really know. And I'm sorry for that."

For some reason deep inside me I knew she wasn't lying. It was a part of being a watcher. You could tell if someone was lying, so you can shoot him or her.

* * *

"Can we stop at my apartment?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever." Nick said as she gave him directions.

We stepped into "Nicole's" apartment and it was just like it was in my vision.

I sat on the couch, just like my vision.

"Why do we have to come here?" I thought to myself.

That's when I heard a scream. Nick.

* * *

**A/N- Hopefully this chapter was better then the last one. (:**

**And I'm sad to say but if I don't get more hits on this I might cancel this story!**

**It only has 161 hits for all 4 existing chapters. That's less then half of my BRAND NEW Glee story I posted two days ago. So spread the word, and review?**


	6. you dont know my life and you never will

Blood was pumping through my veins like a Mexican racehorse right before it hits the track. I ran into the bedroom, where Nick was lying. Shaking like he was having sex or something. That's when I noticed the blood running down his arm.

"What happened?" I yelled.

"You were right.. she.. can't be… trusted."

"She shot you!"

"Y..es." Nick stuttered.

"Where did she go?"

"She climbed.. out…the window."

"Okay. But I'm not going to kill her until I help you. Can you feel anything?" I said when I rested my hand on the wound.

"No… not really." He obviously was in pain. he couldn't stop stuttering.

I wrapped a blouse that was on the floor around the wound, and told nick.

"Stay here."

"Fine…"

I ran out the front door, slamming the door and locking it from behind. Nicole left the keys on the kitchen table. What a smart girl.

I ran around to the car and opened up the trunk. I stifled through all of the shit until I found a black case. I slowly opened it so our guns wouldn't fall and have an accidental shooting or anything like that. Believe, me. I took hunter's education a while back.

I put the gun down my jeans, hiding it from Nicole, if she was hiding in the bushes or anything like that. She's a blonde. I highly doubt she would be smart enough to get in a car and drive over a curb without killing herself right then and there.

Taking steps over the leaves that fell from the oak trees, I walked towards the backyard. I could barely even hear myself breathe. Soon enough, I got the backyard. I saw that Nicole climbed down a Terries, and obviously ran down the back ally. She was nowhere to be found. The window was open, and I yelled for Nick. Hopefully he could hear me.

"Nick, I'm Melanie. Can you hear me?"

No reply. I picked up a small rock and threw it at the open window.

"NICK!"

"Wha..t?"

"Nicole's not back here. She went down the back ally. I'll be back."

"Okay?"

I ran down the ally, finally meeting up to another main road. I looked down the west side, and I saw her. She was walking down the left side of the road, on the phone. She was at least five hundred feet away from me. It was pretty much a prefect shot.

But, was it fair? She had no fucking idea I was behind her. Whatever, she shot Nick, and that wasn't fair.

I pulled the gun out of my jeans, and pulled the trigger.

Fail. I had completely missed her. She dropped her cell phone and turned around.

"Oh. It's the dog! Did you just try to shoot me? How did that work out?" She yelled.

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

" I would love to see you try to make me shut the fuck up."

"I thought you were with us?"

"Oh. I was. That's when I realized that that Nick of yours was trying to have sex with me!"

"What?"

"yeah. You heard me. He was like, You're so sexy! And he unbuttoned my shorts!"

"Nick would never do that. Ever!"

"He did."

"No, he didn't! He doesn't even know you!"

"Just get over it. Why does it even matter to you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Awww, does the dog have a little crush on your sidekick?" Nicole said while grabbing my cheek.

"God damnit, Nicole! I lost my virginity to him!"

"Well… that's a little awkward…"

"Bitch, you don't know my life!"

She turned around and started walking away. "Just leave me alone. I've already talked to carver about where you are, bitches!" she gave me the finger and walked off.

That's when I shot her dead.

* * *

I drug Nicole's dead disgusting body back to her apartment, and shoved it in a box in her garage. I left it there and ran back in the house to help out with Nick.

"Nick!" I screamed as I ran into the apartment.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We have to get the fuck out of here."

"Why is that?"

"Nicole told Carver our location. I was right about her. She couldn't be trusted. She did it because she told me you tried to have sex with her, and that's why she shot you!"

"What? I never even came two feet in between that chick!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"But before we go I have to get that bullet out of your arm."

"No, just take me to the doctors quick."

"If we go to the doctors we'll be wasting another two weeks in that slave jail."

"True."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to pry it out. I knew how to get bullets out of flesh. I watch spike. Damn that shows got a lot of random masculine shit in it.

Walking into the bedroom was really creepy. There was a dead body in the garage and I had a knife in my hand.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. Do you trust me?"

"Barely."

"Bull shit." I said with a smile.

"Okay. All I'm going to do it pry the bullet out with this by putting it inside the wound. It will hurt, sorry."

"Damn you."

I put the knife in the wound.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT TAKE IT OUT! FUCK!"

"No Nick! Don't move!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT HURTS!"

"I almost got it."

"AHHHH!"

"Got it."

The small red bullet stained with Nick's blood was on the tip of the knife. I threw it in the trash and ran into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't going to just leave without disinfecting it! Hopefully Nicole had some hydrogen peroxide and Kleenex.

"Tampons, shampoo, razors, q-tips… WHERE THE HELL IS HYDROGEN PEROXIDE?" I yelled to myself while looking.

It was in the back of the cabinet. It expired in 1998, but it was better then nothing. Kleenex's were easy to find. I ran back into the bedroom and told Nick to close his eyes before showing him what I was doing. I gently poured the clear liquid onto the cloth and pressed it on the cut.

"OH MY GOD THAT STINGS! WHAT THE HELL?" Nick said.

He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"WHY, MELANIE?"

I thrust myself on top of him and kissed him. I didn't care if he was totally being a bitch to me right now.

When I pulled back he laughed. "That will be our last kiss, ever."

"Are you sure?" I said while raising my eyebrows.

We kissed again. His lips were dry and totally chapped, but I really didn't care. As much as I hated it, I knew I had feeling for Nick. Deep inside, and I just couldn't stop it.

Nick got off the bed and we loaded up our guns.

"Where are we supposed to go?" he asked.

"Well. I say we better board a ferry to get to France and Germany and all that shit."

"Good deal."

"Oh yeah. I bet you're wondering why Nicole isn't back yet."

"Actually no. But since you brought it up, where did she go?"

"Well… I shot her."

"WHY?"

"Dude. She told carver where we are. That's why we need to get the fuck out of here."

"That's true."

* * *

**A/N- I'm planning on this story having 4 more chapters, so 10 chapters total!**


	7. Smile, Paris, and Pain

I knelt over the railing on the ferry and threw up.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore!" I told Nick.

"We've been on the ferry for 10 minutes."

"Did I ever tell you how seasick I get?"

"If you get so sick, how'd you get from virgina to London?" Nick asked.

"It's not 1912. I didn't get third class titanic tickets to meet Rose and Jack Dawson, smart one. I took an overnight flight."

"Who lit your tampon?"

"Your mom!" I laughed and threw up again.

After a puked all over the ocean, I had another vision.

It's a long white hallway. Nick is beside me, and we sit down in a chair. Tears were running down my eyes. And Nick was hugging me, and I start to just break down. "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." He whispered in my ear.

My vision ended. I took a gasp for air and picked my self up. I was leaning against the railing and Nick was just staring.

"What did you see?"

"We were in a hallway and I was crying. And you whispered in my ear it's okay. It's all gonna be okay."

"Nick was stared. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea."

The ferry finally got to port in France. "Where the hell are we?"

"France."

"That's not what I mean."

"Whatever. We have to move."

We walked to the nearest street corner and waited for a cab to drive by. Waiting about 15 minutes for one, finally a white Mercedes pulled up.

"We need to get to the nearest car rental place."

"Excusez-moi?" the driver replied.

"Do you know English?"

"Je ne vous comprends pas!"

"FUCK." I said to Nick. "He can't speak English.

We went through the pockets in the back of the car and found gum wrappers, a two cent penny from Europe, and, just what we needed, an English to French translation book. Nick ripped through it, trying to find words that could make up the simplest words and copied it on his arm with a pen that was on the cab floor.

His arm read, "magasin le plus proche de location de voiture" which, in English meant "Nearest car rental shop".

The cab driver smiled and drove down the road.

Nick smiled at me. "It worked!"

I smiled at him and looked out the cab window, watching people at the naked beach.

"Why do they do that? It's disgusting!" Nick told me.

"Not in Europe… you get used to it after living here for three years."

"Yeah, I guess you could. Did you ever go to a naked beach?"

"Once… and I was fully clothed. Everyone was staring at me like I was a dog walking on its hind legs. It was disturbing."

"I'm never going to any of those."

I laughed, and the cab pulled over. "nous sommes ici." He said. We ignored him and got out of the car and he drove away, waiting for the next customer. We stood in front of a car rental shop that was all in French. We stepped inside and those stupid son of a bitch door ringers went off.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à la boutique de location pabo!" he told us. All we said was,  
we need a car. Now." He looked at us for a few minutes and finally said something back. "Okay, I will get tha papas" I think he meant, "I will get the papers."

We signed all the papers. We couldn't even read them, so Nick signed wherever there was a blank line that wasn't signed by the owner himself.

He walked us out to our car, handed us the keys, and walked back in.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"Oh my fucking god! It's a Mercedes!"

"seriously? We could sell this son of a bitch for some real cash!"

"No, Nick. You should know better! I'm going to have to start training you like a puppy!"

He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head at the last second. "I told you that was our last kiss. We aren't meant for each other. Get over it." He walked away with a smile and he started laughing when I got in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Hell knows." And we sped out of the parking lot.

One week later

Life was good in France. We went to Paris and stayed there for about a week. And I loved it more then anything. Until my cell phone that has been shut off for over three months, rang.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the division. And-

I stopped listening to her speak to me until she said, "Your mother is dead."

I instantly burst into tears. "What? Why?"

"It's a secret, sweetheart." I'm sorry.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" I said on the phone and hung up.

"What was that about?" Nick asked shockingly.

"She's been dead all along." I said with tears streaming down my face and neck.

"I'm sorry, Melanie. I really am."

"It's just that, they gave her the drug! And I knew it all along!"

"She could have survived it."

"It's not possible, Nick! It's the drug! It kills you almost instantly!" I said, getting a little pissed.

"It's a big world out there, Melanie. You never know."

"Oh it is a big world, Nick! You and I would both know!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I fucking know?" I met you in an alleyway behind a **bar** in London, we had sex in the back of a rental piece of shit, and there's a bullet hole in your arm right now that's probably filled with puss!"

"It wasn't my fault I was shot! Nicole was the one that tried to have sex with me and then she shot me! Then you shot her! You're seventeen, Melanie. You can't change the world."

I slapped him across the face and everything went silent and he continued to drive down the road.

Almost twenty minutes passed of awkward silence, and Nick pulled over and he pushed back against the seat.

"You can kiss me now." I said without even looking at him.

* * *

**A/N-the drama and complicated romance continues! Sorry this chapter didn't move the plot any farther. (other then Melanie finding out her mother is dead) The next chapter will be AMAZING! I promise! R&R?**


	8. Going to Hell

For the first time in my life my vision was wrong. I had never been to a mother fucking white hallway while Nick was whispering shit that wasn't true in my ear. No, it wasn't going to be okay. And it's never going to be over. Carver was after us. And all we had better to do was have sex in the back of a 01' Mercedes.

Yes, we had sex yet again. I couldn't help myself. I was pissed and it felt forced, but it just took all the stress away at the same damn time. I've always wondered why I'm such a cougar in some way. Instead of me being a guy going after older women, it's the complete opposite. Teenagers are immature. And for all I've been through, I'm not. At all. I guess I need someone that knows how to act, and that was Nick.

We both got up and put our clothing back on. And we drove off into the night sky.

"Nick. I'm sorry. Some time's I wonder why I'm such an ass to you."

"It's fine. I know I won't be able to understand what it's like to loose both of your parents. After my dad died fighting for my life, my mom abadoned me for her sex life."

"That's hard. I just can't imagine someone's parents just leaving they're own child out in the streets. It sounds like a rough life."

"To be honest with you, it wasn't that hard. I had family, but when they found I was a mover, they immediately kicked me out. They were afraid for my insanity, or something like that. It's so fucking stupid."

"I know what it's like. Trust me. My dad died when I was five, my mom was taken when I was eleven, and she's dead."

"But, at least we tried looking for her. If she knew, I bet she would have been a hell of a proud of you."

"If only she knew where I was today. With you, and finally able to trust someone. I've never had that feeling. I could barely trust my mother when she was alive. She always followed her visions… I guess that's why she was one of the best."

All of a sudden Nick stopped the car while we were going over seventy-five miles per hour. I hit my head on the glass and it shattered right on me. Luckily, I wasn't hurt.

"NICK! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" I screamed at him/

He didn't reply. He sat there like nothing had happened. I put my hand against his cheek and pulled it towards mine. As soon as I looked into his deep black eyes, I knew he had been pushed yet again.

"Shit, what now?" I told myself as Nick was staring at me, frozen in time.

I turned around to look out the back window of our Mercedes and noticed the famous white van, with the doors open. Black suitcases were being unloaded, and someone in a black suit and red tie stepped out and opened one up. Taking out a huge machine gun.

"Shit." I thought to myself. "Division." They're out to kill me too?"

"Nick! Snap out of it! Please, Please!" I told him, knowing he wasn't listening to a thing I was saying. "I need you…" I had tears running down my face. I knew I couldn't just drive away. I need to settle this. Once and for all. And I couldn't win without Nick. I stepped out of the car, and the man looked up.

"Awww. Melanie Withers. Finally we've found you." He yelled from about fifty feet away.

"What do you want from me?" I said with tears running down my face.

"Nothing really. I just want to watch you die slowly and painfully and watch the blood stream down the gravel road." He said with a smirk.

"You can't. I have Nick." I said back bravely. Hopefully he would just realize what he's up against.

"Ohhh… Nick's not in this. Trust me… it would snap out of that push for a _LONG_ time." He said while unloading the guns.

I ran back to the car and shook Nick one more time. "Nick, please. Snap put of it. I said. If I could see myself, I pictured myself with a face as Rose did when she found out Jack was had passed away. "I'll die without you." No response.

After I realized that I was probably going to die, I put my game face on and walked to the trunk of the car. "I'm going to win…I'm going to win…" I whispered to myself with tears running down my face. I unloaded a small handgun and loaded it full. I turned around I noticed Carver stepped out of the van, with a lit cigar in his mouth. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Then a vision hit me like a a mob of Justin Bieber fangirls.

_The gunshots had finally stopped. I had no safety at all at this point. Blood was running down my leg, and and I had fallen to the ground. Carver was walking up towards me. When he finally got there, he knelt over me. I was trembling. "Brave now, aren't you?" he threw his cigar at me and drove off, leaving me there to die_.

I was going to lose. But at this point I was set to deep in this situation. I pointed the handgun at the white man that was talked to me, and pulled the trigger.

He immediately fell to the ground. He was still breathing. I could see his chest move from over fifty feet away. I cursed under my breath. "How could I miss the vitals?" I asked myself.

Carver had turned around and stared at me almost like he was about ready to tear my soul right out of my body. "You're just like your mother. Until I thrust the drug through her veins." I shot the machine gun towards me and I ducked under the car. Carver was walking towards me while he reloaded the gun. He was only twenty-five feet away, and he ran another round again. Most of the bullets went right in the car window, expect one.

The bullet hit my thigh hard. I screamed in pain. "NICK!"

I forgot Carver was pushing him. My vision started to go black and I was extremely dizzy. I was going to die in just a few seconds. The pain thrust through my body. It was the worst I'd ever felt. Carver walked up to me.

"Brave now, aren't you?" he threw his cigar at me and started walking towards the van. Then I completely blacked out, thinking I was going to hell.

* * *

**A/N- is Melanie dead? WHAT? Final chapter is next! I hope you all liked reading my story!**


	9. To hard to resist

_Some say the world will end in fire. Most people say December 21__st__, 2012. Well, I now it will end with one thing. Guns and blood. How do I know? I was a watcher. Some say that once you make a decision, it's permanent. Well, It's not. Life is about making choices that can go wrong, and when they do, you fix them cause nothing is permanent. So when someone asks where you are in your life, you'll know. Well, I don't. And never did.

* * *

_

**Beep Beep Beep. **The IV dripped into my system. And I was asleep. Well, I was either alive and in the hospital, or dead and in heaven. Either way I wasn't going to hell. Which was a sigh of relief. I could hear Nick talking to me. "Melanie…Please wake up." He told me. I was alive, or he died too. "MELANIE!" he told me while gently shaking her to wake up. I moved my head back and forth slowly, and opened my eyes.

I was alive. I survived. I wasn't in hell. I was in a French hospital. "Nick, I thought I was dead!" I told him.

"Well, clearly you're not." He told me with a laugh.

"Don't laugh!" I told him. "But…but…Carver shot me… and threw his lit cigar at me…I'm dead. And this is heaven."

"Melanie. He shot you in the thigh. I've never seen anyone die from that kind of shot. And the cigar was lit. It just hit your jeans."

"But…how'd I get here?"

"I drove you. Of course."

"What? But you were pushed…. There's no way."

"Well… I guess he let go of his grip on me for some reason. He probably though you were dead, so there was no point for him to push me anymore."

"What happened?"

"I got out of the car when carver was right next the side of the van… I moved all of his weapons…he's dead."

"Nick. You killed Carver?"

"That son of a bitch should have been executed at birth. I could tell in his eyes he was related to Hitler in some strange way."

I laughed. "Nick. You're my hero."

"Don't say that. I'm not superhero. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I have twenty bucks in my pocket. I know I can't support you in any way. But I-."

I cut him off. "Love you." I told him. He was leaning over the hospital bed and he slowly reached for my hand that wasn't bandaged up. Before we moved any farther, he got up and shut the hospital room's door.

He walked back to me and got in the same position he was in before he got up. He leaned closer to me, tried to be careful not to hurt me anymore then I already was.

When his lips touched mine, it was fate. The five o clock shadow of his rubbed against my cheek, and it tickled my fancy really hard. When his tongue touched the tip of my lips, I slowly opened up my mouth and are tongues started to dance.

That kiss was long. I had no idea how long it was. I backed away from him, trying to catch my breath. "I Love you Nick. I don't care that you're almost ten years older then me. I want to spend my life with you." I panted to him.

"You're trembling." He told me.

"It's okay. I'll be alright." I told him, still trying to catch my breath from making out.

Then there was a sharp knock on the door. Nick quickly tried to catch his breath before he got up to open the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

Nick didn't answer. All I could hear was the women behind the slightly opened door.

"Is this Melanie Withers' room?"

I sucked a huge breath in. I knew that voice from somewhere. But who was it? I analyzed through my mind whose voice sounded like that. Nothing.

"Nick. Come here." I told him. "Don't let her in just yet."

He walked over, and I whispered something in his ear. "What does the girl look like?"

"Sheds about five feet six. Bright red hair, and lots of curls. She's probably about thirty two years old by the looks of it."

I instantly started crying. I knew who it was.

"What? Why are you crying?" Nick asked. He took my hand and gently put his lips against it.

I was too shocked to even explain to him. He stood there, while she was behind the hospital door waiting for Nick to let her inside to visit.

Nick walked back to the door and told the women outside the room to wait just a minute. She replied with a simple, "Okay."

He walked back to the hospital bed. I had finally stopped crying, but the tears were still running down my face. "Tell me who it is." He asked.

"Open the door. Let her in." I told him.

Nick quickly walked back to the entrance and the women smiled. I took a deep breath in and started crying up happy tears.

The woman was my mother.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry the final chapter was so short. If I added anymore, it would just drag on and on. I hope you liked this story! It's my first story that I actually completed without giving up on it! Trust me, I had NO idea this story was going to turn into something like this. Review please. (:**

**-Brooke**


End file.
